Covergirl
by Queen of EXO Planet
Summary: Alice always felt insecure about herself, she felt as if she wasn't good enough, but a certain silver-haired male says otherwise TsubasaxOC


BRH: Hello! This is my second one shot this account so…enjoy!

_I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror_

_And why you won't believe me when I say_

_That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

Everyone is beautiful in their own way. Alice Hawthorne didn't believe this, she thought she wasn't special.

She was a girl that looked like the rest of her family except she had a subtle tan because she tanned this summer, naturally rosy cheeks (OK, kind of special, but no one seems to notice), straight waist-length golden-blonde hair (as people call it), and innocent gray eyes. She thought she was sort of plain because no one showed any sign of a crush on her, and that discouraged her.

Alice usually doesn't believe Tsubasa when he says that she gets more beautiful everyday, she thought she was only saying it to make her feel better.

_He's only saying it to make me feel better and nothing more, that's all._

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you'll never measure up_

_You're wrong_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why, don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_Its what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_My cover girl_

_Oh, my covergirl_

Tsubasa sees Alice, when she's not with, Kylie, Trinity, Hikari, Asuka, Payton, and Ai, or all of them, looking at the magazines saying "I'll never measure up to them." She sighs insecurely and flips through the magazine. 'You're wrong, Alice' he thinks, and walks away, because, she's his cover girl, the silver haired boy thinks she's so pretty, that it hurts him, her beauty shines outwards and within to him..

_You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day_

_Somehow, you always see the dark side, when everything's okay_

_And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape_

_Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made_

(Author Note: Then it goes to the chorus)

Tsubasa saw the blonde haired girl again, wearing a baggy light green shirt, baggy skinny jeans, and black rain boots, it's a perfect summer day, and she's wearing that, the clothes camouflaged her shape.

But he liked Alice just the way she was made.

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_

_Wish you would stop being hard on yourself for a while_

_And when I see that face_

_I'd try a thousand ways_

_I would do anything to make you smile_

It was true, Alice had a heart made of pure gold, she was kind, sweet, and loving, to Tsubasa, she was a perfect original; nothing can be made like Alice in his eyes.

'I wish she wasn't so hard on herself' Tsubasa always thought, He'd try a thousand ways to make her smile when he sees that face, he would do anything to make her smile. **Only** Alice is the girl that can rock his world. One day Tsubasa got the guts to confess, and he went over to her, gold strands swished as she turned her head and smiled warmly "Hello, Tsubasa." She said sweetly, her grey eyes looked up at him from her bench, the males warm gold eyes looked down into her eyes; they were swimming with insecurity, and joy to see him, an odd blend.

"What do you need?" she asked. Tsubasa took a deep breath and said, "Alice, you may think I'm lying but I just want to say this, I love you, just the way you are, your kindness won my heart over, you're beautiful on the inside and outside." He said sincerely, grey eyes widened in shock "Really? Omigod! I love you too!" she said and hugged him, Tsubasa just hugged back and smiled.

One day, her clothes changed, she changes her outfits every day, and they're not as baggy. Tsubasa's words really impacted her, she was more outgoing with her friends, instead of sighing and uttering those words, she just smiles and says "I can be just as pretty!" she's not insecure anymore, she doesn't wear rain boots on lovely summer days, she is now happy. Tsubasa always loved her, Alice is his Covergirl, and that will never change.

Black Rose Hokaru: I got inspiration from BTR's "Covergirl", thank you Kendall for writing it! And thank you boys for singing it, you made my friends less insecure, thank you!


End file.
